Once Upon A Time In The Wild West
by Whocarloto
Summary: Benjamin Wade - alias Lucky Luke - gilt als der meistgesuchte Verbrecher im Wilden Westen. Seine Methoden sind skrupellos, hart und unerbittlich, aber seine Neugierde ist niemals gestillt. So lässt er sich auf einen Deal ein. Er muss die Böse Königin fangen und zwingen, den Fluch im Märchenland aufzuheben. Währenddessen verschwindet in Storybrooke plötzlich Snow... (spielt in S.2)


**1. Ben Wade**

„Der da unten. Der sieht gut aus", flüsterte die Krähe und zeigte ein goldfarbenes Lächeln,

„nicht viele Wächter, vielleicht ein halbes Dutzend. Nicht wirklich bewaffnet, nur zwei haben Schrot." Er schaute hinüber zu seinem Boss.

„Gut ausgesucht, Boss. Wo kriegst du immer die Daten her?"

„Das lass meine Sorge sein", antwortete Ben Wade ohne den Blick von der Straße zu lassen, die sich ungefähr 300 Yards entfernt durch die Steppe schlängelte. Als er nach Westen sah, erkannte er bereits die Postkutsche. Er wusste, sie war voll gestopft mit Waffen und Gold.

Vor, neben und hinter der Kutsche konnte er drei Reiter ausmachen, und wenn die Krähe Recht hatte, trugen zwei von ihnen Schrotflinten. Zwei weitere Männer saßen auf dem Kutschbock, aber wer wusste, wie viele in der geräumigen Kutsche warteten, mit den Revolvern im Anschlag.

Es war ein Risiko behaftetes Unterfangen, aber Ben wusste, dass das Geld genauso lockte wie die Waffen. Und hier war tatsächlich die günstigste Gelegenheit für einen Hinterhalt.

„Macht euch bereit", sagte er leise, und die Krähe gab einen leisen Pfiff von sich, bevor sie, bewaffnet mit einem Carcano Scharfschützengewehr, auf ihre Position ging.

Die Krähe hieß eigentlich Winston Crowe, früher einmal ein einfacher Farmer, der in der Nähe vom Mississippi von korrupten Sheriffs überfallen wurde. Frau und Kinder waren umgebracht worden, und aus Rache hatte er sich Ben's Bande angeschlossen. Er war der Beste, was das Zielen und Schießen auf Entfernung anging, auch deswegen wollte Wade ihn nur selten mitten im Gefecht sehen.

Er drehte sich um und ging gemütlich zu seinem Pferd, das ruhig einige dutzend Meter entfernt auf ihn wartete. Stumm stieg er auf, während die Postkutsche immer näher kam. Er war der Anführer der Bande; sein Job war es, zu planen, zu ordnen und wenn nötig Bandenmitglieder zu erschießen, falls sie sich unbeliebt gemacht haben. Er brauchte sich nicht ins Kampfgetümmel zu stürzen; dafür hatte er seine Männer.

Er schaute nach Osten und sah Staub aufsteigen: 5 seiner Reiter galoppierten bereits frontal auf die Postkutsche zu, die anderen würden sich von hinten nähern.

Der Beifahrer der Postkutsche war dieses Mal aufmerksamer, er erspähte die Reiter früher, als Wade erwartet hatte und rief seinen Kollegen eine Warnung zu, bevor er seine Schrotflinte hob und schoss.

Die Kugeln streuten, und verfehlten ihre Wirkung. Wade zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Warum hatten sie einen Anfänger auf die Kutsche gesetzt, der nicht wusste, wie sehr die Schrotflinte streute. Natürlich, sie war vernichtend im Nachkampf, jedoch wirkungslos auf Gegner, die noch mehr als 50 Fuß entfernt waren.

Der Fahrer spornte die Pferde an und mit lautem Gewieher beschleunigte das Gefährt. Die drei Reiter, von denen tatsächlich nur zwei Schrotflinten trugen, änderten ihre Position und ritten jetzt vor der Kutsche. Der dritte besaß ein Repetierkarabiner; er legte an und schoss Pike Danson von seinem Pferd herunter.

Ein Schuss löste sich aus dem Gewehr der Krähe und pustete einem Reiter den Schädel weg. Ben jedoch war nicht am Reiter interessiert; er kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtete den hinteren Teil der Postkutsche, der sich bewegte. Plötzlich löste sich eine Plane und zum Vorschein kam ein riesiges silbernes Gerät auf seinem Ständer, das aus mehreren Rohren zu bestehen schien. Ben biss sich auf die Lippe.

Eine Gatling-Gun.

Ein Mann besetzte die automatische Waffe und zielte auf die restlichen Reiter, die sich von hinten nähern wollten. In den nächsten Sekunden hörte man nur das Rattern des Gewehrs, und zwei Bandenmitglieder wurden von den Sätteln gerissen, bevor die Krähe den Mann ausschalten konnte. Ein weiterer kam aus der Postkutsche und übernahm die Gatling, jetzt waren auch die Frontangreifer, die wenden mussten, im Visier.

Der zweite Pferdeschütze wurde vom Pferd geholt, er geriet unter die Räder der Kutsche und es gab einen Ruck, als das Gefährt über den Körper holperte.

Ben, der das alles immer noch beobachtete, schnalzte leise mit der Zunge und sein Pferd kam in Bewegung. Sie mussten tatsächlich ihren letzten Trumpf ausspielen.

Er ritt in schnellem Tempo über das unsichere Gelände, bis er das Ende der Straßenpassage ausmachen konnte. Dort kauerte eine kleine Gestalt: Evans.

Ben hob die Hand und winkte, und nach einigen Sekunden winkte Will zurück. Das Timing würde sicher stimmen. Ben vertraute dem Jungen.

Währenddessen hatte die Postkutsche weiter an Fahrt zugenommen. Aus seitlichen Schießschächten sah Wade Rauch aufsteigen, also waren darin noch mehr Deputies. Er fuhr sich über die Lippen. Scheinbar waren seine Informationen von einem leichten Überfall falsch gewesen. Wenn der Kerl heute Nacht aufwachen würde, würde er Ben's Pistole zwischen den Zähnen haben, so viel stand fest.

Wortlos wendete er sein Pferd und beobachtete weiter das Schauspiel. Die Postkutsche raste dahin, genau auf den Straßenabschnitt zu, neben dem William Evans kauerte.

Wade legte die Finger an die Lippen und pfiff, und er sah, wie sich seine Männer zurückfallen ließen.

Im nächsten Moment fuhr die Kutsche über die ihm Boden vergrabenen Dynamit Stangen, die Will im perfekten Zeitpunkt gezündet hatte.

Es gab einen markerschütternden Knall, und Ben musste seine Beine an die Seiten seines Pferdes legen, damit es nicht scheute.

Die gesamte Postkutsche wurde durch die Explosion aus dem Gespann gehoben, und wie durch ein Wunder überlebten die Zugpferde. Ohne den Ausgleich neigte sich die Kutsche in voller Fahrt nach vorne, und als Ben sah, wie sie aus dem staubigen Rauch auftauchte, gruben sich die vorderen Stützbalken in den Boden. Der Fahrer und Beifahrer sprangen nach vorne und landeten neben der Kutsche.

Ben schnalzte mit der Zunge und sein Pferd trug ihn langsam zu der Stelle, wo die Kutsche liegen geblieben war. Die anderen Männer hatten sich bereits darum versammelt, töteten die Verletzten und Paul Carlyle machte sich bereits am Safe der Kutsche zu schaffen. Als jedoch Ben in ihre Mitte ritt, machten sie respektvoll Platz, obwohl die Freude in ihren Gesichtern nicht zu übersehen war.

Ben stieg ab und lobte sie mit einem Nicken. Er brauchte keine Anweisungen zu geben, seine Bande wusste, wie alles vonstatten ging. Das Geld würde eingesammelt werden und später zu gleichen Teilen aufgeteilt werden. Die Waffen konnte man sich aussuchen, verkaufen brachte nichts ein, und die Männer suchten sich sowieso nur die Waffen aus, die besser, neuer oder – im falle des einfältigen, aber schlauen Joshua Prince – schöner als die aktuellen waren. Ben Wade brauchte keine neue Waffe, ihm war seine jetzige gut genug.

Er schlenderte in Richtung der überschlagenen Kutsche, in die gerade Carlyle mit Dynamit hineinkrabbelte. Anders als so würde man den Safe nicht sprengen können.

Ben sah eine Bewegung, und als er den Kopf wandte, sah er einen alten Bekannten.

„Marshal Elm, was ist das für eine Überraschung?", fragte er lächelnd und ging vor dem alten Mann in die Hocke, der scheinbar verwundet zu ihm hinaufsah.

„So sehen wir uns wieder, Luke", antwortete der Beamte und Wade lachte. Einzig und allein Elm hatte mit diesem Spitznamen angefangen, und jetzt kannte schon das halbe Land den Banditen unter diesem Namen.

„Meinen Namen hast du scheinbar nicht vergessen", sagte Ben und wischte sich den Staub von seinem schwarzen Anzug,

„Was treibt einen hoch angesehenen Marshal wie dich an so einem schönen, sonnigen Tag in die Steppe?"

„Du natürlich, schmieriger Abschaum", krächzte Elm und spuckte vor Wade aus.

„Die Postkutsche sollte die Falle sein, damit ich dich endlich kriege."

„Mit Geld beladen?", fragte Ben ungläubig und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, ohne mit dem Lächeln aufzuhören, und auch der Marshal lächelte.

„Ich kenn dich, Wade. Deine Spione sind überall. Du hättest gewusst, dass es eine Falle werden würde."

„Ich habe es gewusst", gab Ben zu und rückte seinen Hut zurecht, während Elm ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Aber ich hab habe auch gewusst, dass ihr viel Geld geladen habt. Ich fand das Risiko klein genug und einschätzbar." Er sah auf und schaute Evans kurz an. Der nickte.

Diesen Moment nutzte Elm.

Er sprang plötzlich auf und versuchte, die Schrotflinte, die nur wenige Meter entfernt lag, zu ergreifen.

In dem Moment, als seine Finger sich um die Waffe schlossen, durchlöcherte eine Kugel seinen Handrücken und schreiend ließ er sich zurück in den Staub fallen.

Wade betrachtete ihn mit gezogener Waffe und überlegte einen Moment, während Elm ihn mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Wut und Angst ansah.

Dann senkte er die Waffe einen Zentimeter und eine weitere Kugel durchschlug den Oberschenkel des Marshals. Schreiend krümmte er sich zusammen, und Wade steckte den Revolver wieder in seinen Halster

„Ich werde dich nicht töten, Elm", sagte er leise, „wo wäre dann der Spaß?"

Er hörte einen Pfiff und drehte den Kopf, und im nächsten Moment erschütterte eine weitere Explosion die Ebene.

Carlyle war als erster wieder in der Kutsche, und Sekunden später kam er mit zwei Blechkästen wieder heraus. Während sich drei seiner Bande über das Geld hermachten, wandte er sich wieder an Elm.

„Wir werden dich hier zurücklassen, sieh selbst, wie du überlebst."

„Ich werde dich immer jagen, Wade", krächzte der Alte und strich sich die grauen Haare aus der Stirn.

Wade lächelte leicht.

„Ich wäre auch enttäuscht, wenn du jemals damit aufhören würdest, Elm."

Wade wandte sich von ihm ab und ging zu den anderen drei, die eifrig das Geld aus der Kiste in braune Ledertaschen stopften.

„Was denkst du, Boss? Wie viel ist das?", fragte Franco und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Das werden im Joey's dann wohl herausfinden, nicht wahr?", antwortete Ben und glättete seinen Anzug. Es war schwer, so etwas hier sauber zu halten.

Franco wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich ein Arm um seinen Hals legte und ihn hochzog.

Alle außer Ben richteten ihre Waffen auf den Kidnapper, aber Ben machte ihnen mit einer ruhigen Handbewegung verständlich, dass sie die Gewehre und Revolver senken sollten.

„Keine Bewegung!", rief der Deputy, der seinen Revolver an Francos Schläfe gelegt hatte,

„Keine Bewegung, sag' ich!"

Ben betrachtete den jungen Gesetzeshüter. Er war jung, vielleicht zwanzig, und der Revolver an Francos Kopf zitterte.

Der Deputy bewegte sich langsam rückwärts, weg von der Bande, keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, ihn zu stoppen.

„Ihr lasst mich jetzt gehen, oder ich erschieße ihn!"

Wade atmete tief durch und schaute Franco an. Der lächelte.

„Wade wird dich abschießen, er wird dir `ne Kugel durch den Kopf jagen, Jungchen!"

Er lachte, aber Ben nicht. Er öffnete den Halster, in der sein Revolver steckte, während er weiter Franco anschaute. Der verstand.

„Nein. Nein, Boss, das kannst du nicht machen! Nein, ich…"

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zog Wade seinen Revolver und schoss Franco genau in dem Kopf. Bevor der Deputy auch nur reagieren konnte, bohrte sich eine Kugel in seine Brust und er fiel lautlos in den Staub.

Wortlos steckte Ben Wade seinen Revolver wieder ein, dann drehte er sich um und schaute seine Bande an. Niemand stellte sich ihm entgegen, niemand sagte ein Wort. In ihren Gesichtern sah er nur Ehrfurcht, Erschrockenheit, aber auch eine Art der Genugtuung. Er hatte sich die richtigen ausgesucht, sie dachten wie er.

„Aufsitzen", sagte er leise, und während die Männer das Geld verluden, ging Wade zu seinem Pferd. Eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Fuß und als er hinabblickte, sah er Elm, der ihn anschaute.

„Du wirst nicht immer so viel Glück haben, Luke. In Luke's Town habe ich mir geschworen, dass du nicht noch einmal davonkommen wirst. Dein Glück wird dich bald verlassen, Lucky Luke. Und ich werde über dir stehen und dich auslachen."

Wade sah Elm an, den Mann, der ihn nun schon seit 6 Jahren jagte. Er lächelte leicht.

„Wenn dieser Tag kommt, werde ich dir zu deinem Glück gratulieren, Elm."

Dann saß er auf und ritt zusammen mit seiner Bande in Richtung Charles' Town.


End file.
